A Second Chance At Life
by Jessi2094
Summary: After finding himself all alone in a alternate universe harry takes it upon himself to be normal. But being sorted into slytherin and having Tom bloody Riddle as his head of house and DADA professor was not what he had in mind. He also did not take into account that he would find his mates. Warning: Slash Multiple Partners!


Hi so this is my first attempt at a harry potter fanfic and I'm super exited to see how this goes.

Disclaimer: I jessi2094 do not own harry potter or any of its characters.

Warnings: character death, not canon, alternate universe, slash which is MaleXMale for those who do not know. I also want to say that you'll find that their ages are completely screwed up. Like tom riddle is James potters DADA professor and also everyone is in Hogwarts. creature fic.

Summary: after finding himself all alone in a alternate universe harry takes it upon himself to be normal. But being sorted into slytherin and having Tom bloody Riddle as his head of house and DADA professor was not what he had in mind. He also did not take into account that he would find his mates.

* * *

Chapter one

It had been a total three months since the defeat of the powerful and cruel Dark Lord in history. Three months since one Hadrian Potter-Black became the Man-Who-Prevailed. Three long months of funeral after funeral of friends and family who lost their lives fighting for the rights of Witches and Wizards alike.

In those three months tears have fallen in both sorrow and relief as they worked to rebuild everything that was destroyed during the brief rein of Voldemort who had shown no mercy in his continuous attacks on places like Diagon alley and Hogsmeade.

Harry Potter found himself at grimmuald place most often than not. The black ancestral home that he had inherited from Sirius Black, his late Godfather who had died two years prior protecting him from death eaters in the department of mysteries.

The house was still in bad shape and still in need of a good dusting in most rooms but it had the best wards for keeping out unwanted guests, and harry had a lot of unwanted guests.

Between the public with their reporters, members of the order, and the weasley family all wanting to know how he was and urging him to get out more harry was grateful for the house and its wards.

Why couldn't they understand he just wanted to be left alone?

He couldn't bear looking them all in the face knowing if he had been a little smarter, braver, faster and had not been so damn scared all the time, then their loved ones would have never died.

They wouldn't have to wake up every morning to empty chairs, beds, and homes where their family use to occupy. They wouldn't have to spend every waking moment of their lives wondering what they could have done, what they should have done to protect them.

"Harry?"

He was so wrapped up in his increasingly depressing thoughts he hadn't notice when Hermione had entered the kitchen

Looking over he couldn't help but grimace in sorrow when her saw her.

So young and she had already lost her first love, his best friend Ron. He had stepped in the way of a killing curse for her. Ron had died with a smile on his face knowing he had died for the woman he had come to love.

"Oh, harry."

Hermione sighed as she took in Harry's form.

He looked like he hadn't showered in days let alone ate. His clothes were wrinkling at the edges, and looked stiff on his body.

Hermione could tell that he hadn't eaten in days by the way his face looked sunken in and the fact that he had lost weight since the last time she saw him. He had huge dark circles around his eyes indicating he hadn't slept in days. Most likely the nightmares.

"Hey, Mione."

His voice was a little scratchy, probably from the lack of use.

Hermione frowned in worry as she watched harry struggle to look her in the face. She had noticed it shortly after Ron's funeral, that harry had taken to not looking anyone in the eye and when he did it was for a few brief seconds.

" How've you been?"

Harry snorted. How had he been? It was a fair question he supposed. He hadn't let anyone in the house for weeks and had made no attempt to contact anyone either.

"I've certainly been better, and you?"

Hermione gave a watery smile.

"The same. Though I think it's safe to say everyone has had better days."

There was a brief moment of silence in which Hermione continued to stare at harry as if she was complicating on what to say or how to say it.

"Mione, why are you here?"

Harry's tired but guarded voice snapped her out her thoughts before she put on a determined look.

"Harry there is something I must tell you."

At Hermione's reluctant voice and shaky stance harry became immediately alert.

"What is it?"

"After…. Ron died I couldn't bear the thought of living anymore without him. But in the end I knew I couldn't just leave you. It'd destroy you even more then you already are. I knew it would. So I began to look for another solution. Anything to get my Ron back."

Hermione said this all very fast even as she began to pace nervously. Harry was frozen in place at the table trying so hard not to fall apart. This was Hermione for merlin sakes. If she truly wanted to know something she would not stop until she was satisfied. So what did that mean now?

"Mione, what did you do?"

Harry asked cautiously

Mione ignored Harry's question as she continued to explain.

"I even looked into time travel but thought better of it. It would have just been too much, having to go through it all over again."

There was another moment of silence but this time they allowed their memories of the final battle take over. It still felt like a lifetime ago and at the same time like it had been just yesterday.

Hermione was the first one to come back to reality.

"So then I came across a very interesting book in Professor Dumbledore's office when I went to drop off the list of things that Minerva needed for this year's DADA class since she couldn't find a suitable teacher this year."

"What kind of book?"

Harry asked before he took a sip of his tea which dobby had cheerfully given him at the request of Hermione.

Hermione looked a little shifty before she answered.

"It's a book about alternate universes."

"Alternate universes."

Harry deadpanned.

"Yes Harry, I know it sounds absurd. But I did some research and found that it's not as impossible as it sounds. In fact you'll be surprised to find out that someone actually travelled to another universe and came back and recorded his findings. Oh harry don't you see? We can go to another universe where Ron is still alive. One where the war hasn't and will not happen."

After Hermione's long winded explanation harry felt like he couldn't breathe. It all sounded way too good to be true.

"What's the catch Hermione?"

Hermione's smile instantly dropped at his question.

"Harry.. it's not important. We need to focus on the how and when of the situation."

Harry stared at her long and hard before giving in.

"Fine so what did you find?"

Hermione smiled brightly before launching into another long lecture. Harry couldn't help but smile back. It felt like old times.

===A month later.====

"Are you ready, harry?"

Hermione asked worriedly for the third time that morning.

"Hermione, for the last time yes. I'm so ready I can practically see the runes in my sleep."

Harry joked with a small fond smile. In the last month he had pulled himself together and now he felt better than he had in months. Harry had visited the weasley's and apologized for everything. For being distant and bitter. They immediately welcomed him back with open arms. He even visited the graves of Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Ron.

It still hurt but he made it through knowing he would see them soon enough.

In fact tonight was the night that he and Hermione had prepared for. It took endless nights and rigorous studying to get to the point they were at now. Harry knew so much about runes he really was seeing them in his sleep.

"I know. It's just nothing can go wrong. It would be absolutely disastrous. Harry, you could be lost in time and space."

"Hermione I know. We've been over this many times."

Hermione glared at Harry's dismissive tone before softening.

"Alright let's get to work."

* * *

After spending an hour drawling the needed runes on the hardwood floors of Number 12 Grimmuald Place's dining room floor they were ready. Harry stepped back and admired his work. Runes had to be drawn to perfection to work.

"Alright harry stand in the middle."

Hermione ordered.

Harry did.

Then she began to chant.

Harry didn't know what she was saying, he was just glad that Hermione was in charge of the chanting and he just had to drawl the runes. Though to be fair it wasn't a walk in the park to learn ancient runes in one month.

Suddenly the circle of runes began to glow a faint blue light.

Looking up from the rapidly spinning circle of runes harry noticed something. Hermione was not in the circle.

"Hermione what are you doing? Get in the circle!"

Harry tried to yell over the sound of the sheer force of magic that was practically radiating around the room.

Hermione backed up further away from the activated runes spinning on the floor.

"I'm sorry harry but I can't come with you."

Hermione answered back as tears started to roll down her face.

"Hermione don't do this, please. I need you with me."

Harry yelled even as he tried to cross over but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"No harry, you don't. It's time you realize that."

Hermione said sadly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you remember in the beginning when you asked about a catch? Well this is it."

Hermione answered with a shaky smile.

"Only one person can go. The one doing the dimension traveling wouldn't be able to do the chanting so there had to be another, me."

"Then why am I going? You should be the one to go, to see Ron. You deserve it more."

Harry yelled as loud as he could. Hermione only shook her head as she pulled the book back up to continue the chant.

"That is exactly the reason I chose you to go harry. You need a second chance. A chance to live your life to the fullest without the world on your shoulders. A chance to be "Just Harry." You'll be able to have a chance to be with everyone again. You deserve it."

Harry was momentarily speechless before he began to yell and holler but it wasn't enough.

As Hermione came to an end with the chant the circle of runes abruptly stopped spinning before it started to expand until it was mere inches from Hermione's feet then suddenly it shrunk until it was only a foot in diameter surrounding harry.

Harry stared down at it before he snapped his head up to look at Hermione.

"Goodbye harry."

Before harry could protest the feeling of falling overtook him making him groan as he felt like he was going to be sick.

Harry slammed his eyes closed as the lunch he ate earlier threatened to make a reappearance. Harry clutched his head in a desperate attempt to help the extricating pain he was experiencing as he felt like his head was going to explode.

Then suddenly he landed on something hard making him wince as the pain shot up his spine.

"Bloody hell that hurt."

Harry coughed and hacked as dust went up his nose and mouth as he struggles to sit up from the position on the floor.

"Looked like it hurt too."

Harry whirled around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice while raising his wand instinctively in defense. As soon as he was fully turned around he found himself at the end of a wand.

"Now would you be so kind as to tell me who you are and how you made it through the wards of my home?"

Harry looked passed the wand to the man holding it and gasped in surprise.

"Sirius?"

* * *

AN: So how is it? Bad? Good? Tell me what you think and I'll be eternally grateful. This is my first attempt at harry potter fan fiction and I cannot wait to get this going. So thanks for giving this a try!


End file.
